


Migraines

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi isn't used to getting migraines, but luckily someone else knows enough to help.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines

Burying his face in his folded arms, Jounouchi tries to ignore the light stubbornly streaming in through the classroom windows. Normally, he would be game for taking a quick nap in class, but today his head feels like his brains are fighting their way out of his skull. The pain is constant, and the soft murmurs of conversations and the endless drone of the teacher’s voice cause lances of pain through his skull, and worse, even the sound of his own breathing is aggravating it. The headache to end all headaches.

Groaning softly, and instantly regretting it, Jou muses that at least he can see properly again. The sudden blurs at the edge of his vision earlier had given him quite the scare, but shortly after it went away the maddening pain had started.

When the bell sounds shrilly through the school, a wave of brutal nausea comes over him and the young blonde whimpers softly to himself. Then a silence descends, one that he takes advantage of by burying his face deeper in his sleeves to block out more light. Then, featherlight at first, he feels something touching near the back of his neck and goes tense— only to slump blissfully as strong, steady fingers massage gently at the base of his skull, alleviating a significant amount of the pain. Sighing softly, Jounouchi feels his shoulders relax again, and practically purrs at the contact. For the first time that day, he doesn’t want to bash his head against the wall because it would hurt less.

When the hand draws away, the sensation of gentle fingertips lingering on his skin as the ache sets back in much more slowly, he hears a soft rummaging, then a tiny click of noise on the edge of the desk. Lifting his head reluctantly in confusion, he spots a flare of white fabric disappearing into the hallway.

And on the edge of his desk, two tiny painkillers and a thermos of tea.


End file.
